1. Technical Field
The invention relates to tools and methods of treatment of well-bores that are used, for example, in the exploration and production of oil and gas. The present invention is related to a device for delivering fluids into a geologic zone in a well. In a particular example, the device is used for hydraulic fracturing, including a method for delivering treatment fluids into a geologic zone in a well. In another example, water may be injected into a zone for the purpose of disposal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Summary of Some Examples of the Invention
In one example, a system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole tool, having a body, an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the body; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding sleeve disposed within the inner bore of the body; means for isolating, the means comprising an annular chamber between inner surface of the body and an outer surface of the sliding inner sleeve, the chamber in isolation from the inner bore and the outer surface; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means for maintaining disposed within the annular chamber; and means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position.
In one example, the system further includes: means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising a collet disposed around the outer surface of the inner sleeve; at least one finger on the collet shaped to engage the inner surface for holding the sleeve in an open position; and where the inner surface is shaped at a predetermined location for engagably receiving the collet.
In one example, the means for isolating the annular chamber includes: a first seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the body, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the first seal, the first seal disposed in a position on the inner surface that is longitudinally proximate to a first end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the open position; and a second seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the body, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the second seal, the second seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface that is longitudinally proximate to a second end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the closed position; and where the first seal and the second seal are disposed in longitudinal positions such that the annular chamber maintains isolation when the inner sleeve is positioned in either the open position or in the closed position.
In one example, the system further includes: a seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the assembly body, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the third seal, wherein the third seal is disposed in a fixed position on the assembly body that is longitudinally proximate to the one (first) end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the closed position.
In one example, the system further includes means for lubricating the sliding engagement of the outer surface of the inner sleeve with the inner surface of the body, the means for lubricating comprising lubricating ports disposed on the outer surface of the tool, forming an orifice bore to the inner bore of the body, disposed longitudinally between the first and third seals and isolated (not in fluid communication) from communication with the annular (locking) chamber.
In one example, a system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole tool, having a body, an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the tool, providing fluid communication between the inner bore the outer surface; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding sleeve disposed within the inner bore, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the at least one treatment port; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising a collet disposed around an outer surface of the inner sleeve; at least one finger on the collet shaped to engage the inner surface for maintaining the sleeve in an open position, the inner surface shaped at a predetermined location for engagably receiving the collet; and means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position.
In one example, a system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole tool, having a body, an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the tool, providing fluid communication between the inner bore and the outer surface; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding inner sleeve disposed within the inner bore, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the at least one treatment port; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position, the means comprising a first groove disposed on the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve and a shear pin disposed radially through the assembly body into the inner bore, engagable to the first groove; means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising: a compression spring disposed in an inner wall formed by the inner bore, and a locking pin urged against the compression spring and protruding into the inner bore, engagably received by a second groove disposed on the outer surface of the inner sleeve; and where the second groove is disposed longitudinally distal from the first groove, relative to the treatment port.
In one example, the system further includes a means for isolating, the means comprising an annular chamber between the inner surface of the body and the outer surface of the sliding inner sleeve, the chamber in isolation from the inner bore and the outer surface.
In one example, a system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole tool, having a body, an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the tool, providing fluid communication between the inner bore the outer surface; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding sleeve disposed within the inner bore, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the at least one treatment port; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in an open position; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position; and means for lubricating the sliding engagement of the outer surface of the inner sleeve with the inner surface of the body.
In one example, a system is disclosed for protecting treatment ports in a downhole treatment tool, the treatment tool having an outer surface and an inner bore, the inner bore in fluid communication with the outer surface through one or more treatment port orifices disposed on the outer surface of the treatment tool, the system including: a dissolvable treatment port cover disposed in the fluid communication path of the treatment port.
In one example, disclosed is a cover configured to dispose over a treatment port of a downhole treatment tool, the cover comprising a dissolvable material.
In one example, disclosed is a downhole treatment tool collet, the collet including a unitary hollow cylindrical member; one or more individual cantilevered beams having a first end and a second end, the first end of each cantilevered beam disposed on the cylindrical member in longitudinal orientation circumferentially about the axis of the cylindrical member; a compression surface and a locking surface disposed on the second end of each cantilevered beam, the compression surface and the locking surface protruding radially outward relative to the axis of the cylindrical member; and where each cantilevered beam is flexible in a radial direction relative to the axis of the cylindrical member and where each beam is configured to receive a predetermined stress due to an applied inward deflection. In one example, the locking surface is disposed at an angle less than perpendicular relative to the longitudinal axis in the direction of the first end of the beam. In one example, disclosed is a collet and receiving system including the disclosed collet and a retaining groove disposed on an inner surface of a treatment tool where each cantilevered beam includes a locking member disposed on the outer face of the cantilevered beam and where the shape of the retaining groove is matched to fitably receive the one or more cantilevered beams of the collet.
In one example, disclosed is a method for treatment of a well, the method including: locating a treatment tool in a well; setting an activation tool in the well; placing a treatment; unsetting the activation tool; and where the treatment tool includes: a body having an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the tool, providing fluid communication between the inner bore the outer surface; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding sleeve disposed within the inner bore, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the at least one treatment port; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in an open position; and means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position.
In one example of the method, the treatment tool further includes a means for isolating, the means comprising an annular chamber between inner surface of the body and an outer surface of the sliding inner sleeve, the chamber in isolation from the inner bore and the outer surface. In one example, the annular chamber is a constant volume chamber when the inner sliding sleeve is in any position.
In one example, disclosed is a method for treatment of a well, the method including: locating a treatment tool in a well, the treatment tool having a treatment port and a cover over the treatment port; setting an activation tool in the well; placing a treatment, including applying pressure to rupture cover; unsetting the activation tool.
In one example, disclosed is a method for treatment of a well, the method including: locating a treatment tool in a well, the treatment tool having a treatment port and a dissolvable cover over the treatment port; setting an activation tool in the well; placing a dissolving fluid across the cover; placing a treatment; unsetting the activation tool.
In one example, disclosed is a method for treatment of a well, the method including: locating a treatment tool in a well; setting an activation tool in the well; placing a treatment; unsetting the activation tool; and where the treatment tool comprises: a body having an inner bore therethrough, an inner surface of the body formed by the inner bore, and an outer surface; at least one treatment port disposed on the outer surface of the tool, providing fluid communication between the inner bore the outer surface; means for selectively isolating the inner bore from the outer surface, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding sleeve disposed within the inner bore, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the at least one treatment port; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in an open position; means for maintaining the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position; means for isolating, the means comprising an annular chamber between inner surface of the body and an outer surface of the sliding inner sleeve, the chamber in isolation from the inner bore and the outer surface; and means for repeatably placing the inner sliding sleeve in an open or closed position, the means comprising a collet disposed around the outer surface of the sliding sleeve and a receiving groove disposed on the inner surface of the body. In one example, the annular chamber is a constant volume chamber when the inner sliding sleeve is in any position.
A system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole casing assembly housing, having an inner bore therethrough and an outer diameter; a plurality of treatment ports disposed on the outer surface of the assembly; means for selectively isolating the inner bore of the casing assembly from the outer diameter of the assembly, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding inner pipe sleeve disposed within the inner bore of the assembly; a means for isolating including an annular chamber between the assembly and the sliding inner sleeve, the chamber in isolation from the inner bore of the pipe and the outer diameter of the housing; means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means for holding disposed within the annular chamber (locking chamber); and means for holding inner sliding sleeve in a closed position.
In one example of the invention, disclosed further are means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising a collet (202) disposed around the outer surface of the inner sleeve; a plurality of fingers on the collet (501) shaped to engage the inner diameter wall/surface of the casing assembly housing/body for holding the sleeve in an open position, where the inner diameter wall/surface of the casing assembly/body is shaped at a predetermined location for engagably receiving the collet.
A system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole casing assembly housing, having an inner bore therethrough and an outer diameter; a plurality of treatment ports disposed on the outer surface of the assembly, providing fluid communication between the inner bore of the assembly and the outer diameter of the assembly housing; means for selectively isolating the inner bore of the casing assembly from the outer diameter of the assembly, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding pipe sleeve (201) disposed within the inner bore of the assembly, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the treatment ports; means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising a collet (202) disposed around the outer surface of the inner sleeve; a plurality of fingers on the collet (501) shaped to engage the inner diameter wall/surface of the casing assembly housing/body for holding the sleeve in an open position, the inner diameter wall/surface of the casing assembly shaped at a predetermined location for engagably receiving the collet; and means for holding inner sliding sleeve in a closed position.
In a further example, the means for holding in a closed position includes a plurality of shear pins disposed radially through the assembly housing into the inner bore, with engaging grooves disposed on the outer surface of the inner sleeve. In a further example, the means for holding in a closed position comprises a self-sealing shear pin.
A system is disclosed for selectively treating zones in a cased well-bore, the system including: a downhole casing assembly housing (1401/1402), having an inner bore therethrough and an outer diameter; a plurality of treatment ports disposed on the outer surface of the assembly, providing fluid communication between the inner bore of the assembly and the outer diameter of the assembly housing; means for selectively isolating the inner bore of the casing assembly from the outer diameter of the assembly, the means for selectively isolating the inner bore comprising a sliding pipe sleeve (1403) disposed within the inner bore of the assembly, the inner sliding sleeve positioned in a closed position or open position with respect to the treatment ports; means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in a closed position, the means comprising a locking pin shear (first) groove (1501) disposed on the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve and a shear pin (1404) disposed radially through the assembly housing into the inner bore, engagable to the locking pin shear (first) groove (1501); means for holding the inner sliding sleeve in an open position, the means comprising a compression spring (1603) disposed within the inner wall/surface of the assembly housing/body, a locking pin (1601) urged against the compression spring and protruding into the inner bore of the assembly housing, engagably received by a locking (second) groove (1502) disposed on the outer surface of the inner sleeve. The locking groove is disposed longitudinally distal from the locking pin shear (first) groove, relative to the treatment port. In one example, compression spring (1603) is replaced by pressure provided from outside the assembly housing.
In one example of the invention, means for isolating the annular chamber includes a first seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the assembly, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the first seal, the first seal disposed in a position on the assembly that is longitudinally proximate to one (first) end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the open position; and a second seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the assembly, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the second seal, the second seal disposed in a fixed position on the assembly that is longitudinally proximate to the other (second) end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the closed position. The seals are disposed in longitudinal positions such that the annular chamber maintains isolation when the inner sleeve is positioned in either the open position or in the closed position.
In one example, the first seal comprises a lip seal disposed in an open-faced outward position with respect to the end of the inner sleeve.
In one example, the second seal comprises a lip seal disposed in an open-faced outward position with respect to the end of the inner sleeve.
In one example, the system further includes a (third) seal disposed in a fixed position on the inner surface of the assembly, the outer surface of the inner sliding sleeve being slidably disposed on the third seal, the third seal disposed in a fixed position on the assembly that is longitudinally proximate to the one (first) end of the inner sliding sleeve when the inner sleeve is positioned in the closed position. In a further example, the third seal is an energized seal ring. In one example, the treatment ports are positioned between the first and third seals.
In one example, the first seal comprises an energized seal ring.
In one example, the second seal comprises an energized seal ring.
In one example, the system includes a means for excluding debris existing outside the assembly housing from entering the treatment port. In one example, the means for excluding includes a cover disposed on the outer diameter of the assembly housing over the treatment port. In one example, the means for excluding includes a cover disposed in the fluid communication path of the treatment port. In one example, the cover is ruptured upon applying pressure from the inner bore of the assembly housing. In one example, the treatment port cover is comprised of a dissolvable material. In one example, the treatment port cover includes means for permeating dissolving solution to both sides of the cover. In one example, the treatment port cover includes one or more orifices. In one example, the means for permeating includes one or more orifices in the treatment cover.
In one example, the system includes means for lubricating the sliding engagement of the outer surface of the inner sleeve with the inner surface of the assembly housing. In one example, the means for lubricating includes lubricating ports disposed on the outer surface of the assembly housing, forming an orifice bore to the inner bore of the housing, disposed longitudinally between the first and third seals and isolated (not in fluid communication) from communication with the annular (locking) chamber. In one example, the lubricating ports include plugs.
In one example, a system is disclosed for protecting treatment ports in a downhole treatment tool, the treatment tool having an outer surface and an inner bore, the inner bore in fluid communication with the outer surface through one or more treatment port orifices disposed on the outer surface of the treatment tool, the system including a dissolvable treatment port cover disposed in the fluid communication path of the treatment port. In one example, the dissolvable cover is dissolvable by a corresponding dissolvent injected through the inner bore and through the treatment port. In one example, the treatment port cover includes means for permeating dissolving solution to both sides of the cover. In one example, the treatment port cover includes one or more orifices. In one example, the means for permeating includes one or more orifices in the treatment cover.